


Camp-Out

by alyjude_sideburns



Series: Everything's Jake Series [17]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and friends go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp-Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Jake Universe and takes place about four months after "A Merry Christmas--Almost"; in late Spring.
> 
>  
> 
> The story was written for the Moonridge Zoo auction. Last updated in 2011

 

**Camp-Out by Alyjude**

"what time?"  
  
Blair rolled his eyes heavenward and answered, "Five, Jake. Same time as the last time you asked me what time."  
  
"what time is it now?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"three. so cork will be here in..." Jake put a finger to his mouth, looked up at the ceiling, and then said, "two more hours."  
  
"Very good, Jake. Very good."  
  
Beaming, Jake then asked, "how long is two more hours?"  
  
"Too long for my tastes," Blair said with a sigh as he put the cheese and bacon-stuffed hot dogs into the fridge.  
  
"why can't he just come over now?" Jake asked reasonably from his seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Because they're not home yet, remember? He and his family went to visit his grandmother and they're dropping Corky off on their way home. Then they'll pick him up on their way to the late church service tomorrow."  
  
"he could come here instead... he doesn't really like going to his granny's... he says she ignores him cuz he's too small and he bothers her."  
  
Blair had heard various versions on this theme and, to a certain extent, knew it was true. Corky's grandmother was eighty-one so it only made sense that she'd be a bit less tolerant of a five-year old running around her apartment. But by the same token, she loved seeing him, so the family took him. But that was more than Blair wanted to explain at the moment, so he just asked, "What are you making today?"  
  
Jake looked up from his drawing and said, "a bear--a big bear. like we'll see tonight."  
  
"Bears? In our backyard? Gee, I don't think so, Hoss."  
  
"no bears? but-- but-- but we're camping _out_ and that means lions and tigers and especially bears--there _must_ be bears or it's not a real campout!"

"That's not exactly accurate, Jake. Yes, you'll be outdoors in sleeping bags and in your very own pup tent with just Corky and Goody, and yes, you're going to roast marshmallows and have hot dogs and baked beans and yes, technically, it's camping out--"  
  
"but not if there aren't any bears," Jake interrupted, pout in full bloom.  
  
"As I was saying, before you interrupted," Blair pointed out with an arched eyebrow, "you'll be _technically_ camping out, but _not_ in the mountains, which is where real mountain bears live. And those bears aren't like the ones you see at the zoo, okay? Trust me when I say that camping in the backyard _or_ in the mountains, you don't want a bear visiting you." Then, to soften the impact of his words, he winked and added, "Besides, it would eat all your goodies."  
  
Jake's response was to look down at his drawing, wag a finger and admonish (Blair assumed the admonishment was for the bear and not him), " _no_ goodies for you!"  
  
Just then, the back door opened and Jim walked in, a huge smile on his face. "Okay, the 'camp fire' is ready.  And may I say that it was very kind of you to invite us to join you and Corky for dinner tonight?"  
  
Jake waved a hand grandly and said, "it were the least we could do."  
  
Blair grinned at Jim's appalled expression and facial tick that always accompanied Jake's destruction of the English language. But Blair had to give the man some credit, Jim was actually biting back the overwhelming desire to correct his son. They both knew Jake was fully aware of the correct wording, but he was still at the age where he enjoyed having fun with words--and his 'poppy'.  
   
The scamp.  
  
Jim walked over to the sink and, as he washed his hands, asked, "So is there anything left to do before kicking this camp-out into high gear?"  
  
"Nope, I think we've got it all covered," Blair answered. "Jake, you're ready, right?"  
  
"yup! an jakey be ready too.  an 'cacha.  i'm bringing him for 'tection against the lions and tigers and..." he sighed, left off the word, 'bears', and finished, "and goody will feel way safer that way."  
  
Blair shot Jim a 'don't ask' look, so Jim just shrugged, wiped his hands, and said, "Well then, I'm going to go watch the rest of the golf tournament, if no one has any objections?"  
  
"me too!" Jake said as he started to hop down.  
  
"Whoa, Hoss," Blair said, holding up a hand in warning. "If you're done coloring, you know the rules."  
  
Clamping a hand over his mouth, Jake mumbled, "whoops!" and promptly started gathering his creative tools together. When he had them all, he jumped down and ran out of the kitchen. Both men could hear him as he ran through the house and into his room.  
  
"Bet he just dumps it all on the bed," Jim said.  
  
"Nah, he loves his artwork too much--he's putting it all away."  
  
"Damn, you're right," Jim said as he cocked his head, listening. "He's something else. We might have a real artist on our hands."  
  
"I know. It's kind of cool."  
  
Jim put his arm around Blair's waist and said, "Come on, golf awaits."  
  
"Which means a nice nap for me," Blair teased.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, one pup tent erected," Jim said as he stepped back and looked at their handiwork with satisfaction. "You two want to try it out?"  
  
Jake and Corky, who'd been dropped off right on time, looked at each other, grinned, and dove in.  
  
"oooh, it's dark in here, poppy!"  
  
"That's what the flashlights are for, remember?" Blair said from his lawn chair next to the hibachi, which was standing in for their 'campfire'.  
  
A moment later, both boys had their flashlights in hand and Jim and Blair could see the lights dancing around the inside of the tent as the boys giggled and Goody, who'd followed them in, chased the lights and yipped.  
  
"Okay, enough with the dancing lights.   It's time to come out long enough to get your stuff and start turning that tent into your home for the night," Jim said as he sat down in the chair next to Blair.  
  
The lights went out and, a moment later, they crawled out, faces happily flushed. With Goody following on their heels, they set about hauling their sleeping bags, pillows, extra blankets (just in case), pajamas and toys into the tent. Jim and Blair listened as the two excited boys shuffled around, set things up, placing everything 'just so', even while trying to keep Goody from immediately mussing everything up or tearing into one of the pillows. The whole set up was only a short distance from the back door and, with Jim's senses, it had been agreed to allow the boys the practice camp-out with no parents in a nearby tent even though, when Jim and Blair actually took Jake on his first real camping trip in two weeks, they'd be sharing a tent.  
  
As Blair watched the boys--and Jim--he figured pretend camp-out or not, his sentinel would get little sleep tonight anyway. He smiled and absently patted Jim on the shoulder. Before Jim could ask what was up, Jake and Corky jumped in front of them.  
  
"'kay, we're all set," Jake announced. "is it time to eat yet?"  
  
"yay! i want hot doggies!" Corky said excitedly.  
  
Grinning, Jim said thoughtfully, as if he hadn't just heard them ask, "You know, I think it might be time to start up the hibachi, Chief. Don't you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm starved," Blair answered with a grin.  
  
Knowing full well they were getting the five-year old version of rolling eyes, the men got up and, while Jim set about getting the fire going on the hibachi, which he'd surrounded by bricks in order to make it look even more like a real campfire, Blair started bringing out everything he and Jim had prepared earlier.  
  
The stuffed hot dogs were wrapped in foil, the already-warmed beans in a pot that would fit on the hibachi. There was Jell-o salad and, of course, the marshmallows to go with the graham crackers and Hershey bars that Corky's parents had contributed to the evening.  
  
Within a few minutes, the dogs and beans were on the hibachi, and the paper plates, utensils, cups, punch, buns etc., were on the folding camping table along with all the necessary condiments.  
  
The camp-out had officially started.  
  
*****  
  
"brrrrrp...."  
  
"Nice one, Cork," Jim said. "I take it you enjoyed the stuffed hot dogs?"  
  
"yup! i never had stuffed doggies before--they were gooooood."  
  
"they were the bestest!" Jake chimed in. "my daddy and poppy make the bestest ever." Jake cocked his head then and asked, "but what are... somemores?"  
  
"You almost got it right--okay, technically, you did." At Jake's puzzled look, Blair settled into his lecturer mode. "We're having a dessert that became such a favorite on camp-outs, that kids would ask for 'some more'.  So, over time, the name was shortened to s'mores, and that stuck as the name for the dessert. See?" Eyes wide with appreciation, both boys nodded excitedly.  
  
"so they must be very good," Jake said.  
  
"In about ten minutes, you're going to find out and yep, I'm thinking you're going to be asking for 'some more' s'mores," Blair assured with a chuckle.  
   
The sun had set and, between the porch light, the hibachi, and the lantern Jim had brought out, there was more than enough light to see the boys, both sitting on the blown up rubber rafts Blair had suggested in order to keep them off the damp grass. It wasn't supposed to be all that cool for the Pacific Northwest--only dipping into the mid-to-high sixites--so both men were confident that the boys would be snug in their tent, especially with the extra blankets.  
  
Now Jim got the wire coat hangers he'd snapped into four straight pieces and brought them over to the campfire. As he gave one first to Jake and then to Corky, he said, "Now this part of making the s'mores can be tricky, so Blair and I will work with each of you, okay?"  
  
Staring at the 'sticks' in awe, they nodded as Blair got the graham crackers, marshmallows and Hershey bars and joined Jim. He sat down cross-legged next to Corky while Jim sat next to Jake.  
  
"Okay, this is how it works. First you prepare your plate by placing two graham crackers down and a piece of the chocolate bar--we're breaking them apart so you have four small squares on each piece. Then, we take a marshmallow," he picked one up and held it at the tip of his wire, "and stick it carefully--watching our fingers--on the end of the wire. Now I'll wait while you catch up to me."  
  
Heads bobbing in agreement, both Jake and Corky took two crackers each and a square of chocolate (that Blair had thoughtfully already broken up into the appropriate sizes) and placed them on their plates. Then they each took a marshmallow and, just as Jim had done, stuck it carefully on the end of their wires. Looking well satisfied, they preened a bit and waited for the next set of instructions.  
  
Holding back a grin, Jim nodded and said, "Very good. Okay, we're now ready to roast our marshmallows just until they're all gooey--but not so gooey that they fall off and into the fire--like this." He held his over the fire, turning gently until it began to bubble and brown. Then he lifted it up and away. "Now we'll blow on it so we don't burn ourselves..." he blew several times, "and then we pull it off, put it on one of the graham crackers, add a piece of chocolate, then top the whole thing with the second cracker." He did everything as he said it and now held up the finished product. "And now we've got our s'mores," Jim said triumphantly. "So, you guys ready?"  
  
Eyes bigger than flying saucers, they nodded. With gentle fingers, Jim and Blair guided both boys so their wires held just right over the fire.  
  
"Okay," Jim said. "Just like my example, we want to see bubbly and toasty brown... yeah, Jake, just like that, keep turning it... good job...."  
  
"You've got it, Cork... keep turning... yep, perfect... it's almost ready...."  
  
"All right, time to blow," Jim instructed. Jake did as instructed and, when Jim was sure of its temperature, said, "Okay, you can slide it off now... and onto your cracker... perfect!"  
  
"i did it!" he exclaimed proudly.  
  
"You sure did," Jim said, a bit of pride evident in his own voice. Then he watched as Corky was just as successful and both boys added the chocolate and the cracker topper.  
  
"now what?" Jake asked as he stared down at the s'more.  
  
"Now, we wait just a moment while the warm marshmallow melts the chocolate... and then you do this." He took his own and smooshed the crackers together so the white of the marshmallow oozed out along with some of the delicious chocolate. Then, fully aware of Jake's and Corky's eyes on his every move, he took a huge bite.  
  
Rolling his eyes heavenward, he said the only thing he could with a mouthful of cracker, melted marshmallow and chocolate. "Mmmm...."  
  
Blair followed suit and then watched as both boys did the same. When their 'sandwiches' started oozing, Jake and Corky took _their_ first bites, allowing both men to enjoy the dreamy expressions that took over their faces as gooey chocolate dripped, only to be captured by eager tongues or fingers.  
  
Grinning, Jim and Blair immediately reached for more marshmallows.  
  
*****  
  
Cackling, Jake fell over backwards as he pointed at Corky. "you have a gooey moustache!"  
  
"so do you!" Corky said as he too fell over backward in laughter.  
  
Jim and Blair hastily wiped their own faces.  
  
*****  
  
The hibachi was cooled and now clean, the campsite tidied up, and both boys in pj's and ready for bed. They had their flashlights, toys, Jakey, 'cacha and Goody, and were ready to crawl into their tent. They also had the walkie-talkie just in case. Jim and Blair waited until they were all snuggled inside and whispering back and forth before finally heading to the house.  
  
"How long do you think they'll last?" Jim asked as they started tidying up from the campout.  
  
"An hour. You got our bags out?"  
  
"Yep, and the air mattresses."  
  
"Good thinking," Blair said as he put the leftover beans and Jell-o salad into the fridge.  
  
"God, those s'mores were good.  I'd totally forgotten how much I loved them.  Best thing about summer camp."  
  
"Along with being away from your dad?"  
  
"Well, yeah, there was that too," Jim said with a smile. "What about you? What was your favorite part of summer camp?"  
  
Blair gave him a weird look and said, "What, you think Mom let me go to something so ordinary? Please. My version was in Israel, remember?"  
  
"Ah, yes, of course, and no s'mores, I'm betting."  
  
Laughing, Blair shook his head. "Nope, but had I known about them, we'd have had them, trust me."  
  
Finished in the kitchen, they moved as one out to the living room where they sat down on the couch. They debated building a fire, but one look at the walkie-talkie on the table decided them against it. Both were fully prepared to sleep outdoors that night.  
  
"So, do we go the summer camp route with Jake, or the--"  
  
"We go whatever route he wants, Jim, but later, when he's older. This year, it's our camping trip, which will hopefully become a family tradition. But eventually, well, if he wants to go to Camp Wahoo or Chava v'Adam in Israel, it'll be up to him. Our job is to make sure he's exposed to everything possible that represents his family, and then stand back and let him choose," Blair said as he took Jim's hand in his.  
  
"Wise as always," Jim said softly. "And Camp Wahoo?"  
  
Blair grinned and shrugged. "Speaking of wise--what are they doing right now?"  
  
Jim smiled. "Giggling. They're using their flashlights to make a light show and drive poor Goody crazy. Can't you hear her yipping?"  
  
Blair shook his head even as he thunked Jim on the side of his. "No, no, and again, no."  
  
"She does yip quietly, I guess," Jim said sheepishly.  
  
"Ye-ah, and inside a tent?"  
  
"Okay, okay, so sometimes I forget--"  
  
"Sometimes?"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"So tell me what they're saying?"  
  
"Jake is trying to talk Corky into playing 'explorer', but Corky is saying that it's too dark out and Jake's accusing him of not believing in 'cacha's ability to 'tect' them and just to prove it, he's going to tell Cork a story about 'cacha's amazing abilities."  
  
"Amazing abilities, eh?"  
  
Jim was grinning. "Evidently, 'cacha is a jaguar supreme and is unbeatable. Corky says Supyman can beat him, but Jake is being adamant that not even Spidyman could beat 'cacha, especially with Jakey at his side."  
  
Jim stopped talking then--but when he finally spoke, it was in a voice full of wonder. "How could a five year old have us pegged so completely?"  
  
*****  
  
It was almost eleven when Jake's voice, sounding small, came over the walkie-talkie. "poppy? daddy?"  
  
Jim picked it up immediately and said, "What's up, Jake?"  
  
"we have to go pee."  
  
"Why do I think they don't want to come up to the back door by themselves?" Blair snickered.  
  
Chuckling, Jim got up as he answered his son. "On my way, boys, hang on."  
  
*****  
  
Corky was still in the bathroom and Jake was standing in the hall with Jim, waiting patiently for the sound of flushing. Jake was kind of shuffling his slipper-covered feet and Jim had the distinct feeling something might be wrong. He put his hand on Jake's shoulder and asked, "Anything we can do for you two, by any chance?"  
  
Jake shuffled his feet some more... and finally said, "maybe... well, if you and daddy wanted... we wouldn't want you to think you weren't... that you couldn't join us... maybe. if you wanted to... maybe."  
  
"Really? You and Corky wouldn't mind if we joined in and sacked out next to your tent?"  
  
"no, not really--if you wanted to, that is."  
  
"Wow, we'd love to, Jake. If you're sure."  
  
"oh, we're sure," Jake said, nodding his head so hard, Jim thought it might fall off.  
  
"Well, then, you wait here for Cork while your dad and I get a few things together, all right?"  
  
Looking as though a huge load had just been lifted from his shoulders, Jake gave him a cheerful, "'kay!"  
  
Smiling slyly, Jim walked down the hall and into the foyer. From there, he gave his partner the thumbs up sign, which had Blair on his feet and pulling the sleeping bags out from behind the corner chair where they'd hidden them. Jim took the bag that held the double air mattress.  
  
By the time Corky was done and proudly showing off his washed hands, Jim and Blair were already stretched out on the mattress that was covered by their sleeping bags and Goody was bouncing around like a tennis ball and happier than any dog had a right to be.  
  
Both boys giggled happily; clearly relieved to have company.  They crawled back into their tent; Goody torn between them and Jim and Blair and their very bouncy bed. The flashlights flickering inside the tent made up her mind and in she went.  
  
As Blair pulled Jim's arm under his own head so they could get closer, Jim whispered, "We were both wrong--they lasted until they had to go to the bathroom."  
  
"I'm proud of them," Blair mumbled against Jim's chest.  
  
"Me too. And Jake was so subtle about it. Made it sound as if they were leaving us out of all the fun."  
  
Blair chuckled against Jim's chest and Jim had the fleeting thought that making love two feet from two five-year olds might not be kosher, so he let it fly away--after all, there was always tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
Jake crawled out of the tent ever so quietly and smiled. It was early, he knew that, but not too early. He got up, tiptoed over to his parents, who were still sound asleep, and tugged on the blanket. "daddy, poppy, is it brekkie time?"  
  
Jim opened one eye to see his son staring into it. He managed to twist his arm, which was still under Blair, enough to see his watch--and was surprised to find that it after eight. He jostled Blair. "Up and at 'em, Chief, we've got two hungry campers to feed."  
  
"Already?" Blair mumbled into his pillow.  
  
"Yep. Let's go, buddy."  
  
As Blair rolled over and yawned, Jim said, "Okay, you and Corky start getting all your stuff together, the bags rolled up and then come inside for breakfast. After that, by the time you brush your teeth, wash up and get dressed, Cork's parents should be here to pick him up."  
  
While the boys did as asked, albeit in their own, fun and not exactly quick way; Jim and Blair got all their own stuff together and inside. They raced for the bathroom, with Jim losing and having to use the guest bathroom.  Which meant banging on the door by Jake, who naturally had to 'go now, poppy!' which was followed by a small 'me too!' from Corky.  
  
Jim hurried through his duties and finally gave the bathroom over to the boys, who practically jumped in and then shoved each other--in the best way--to the toilet. Jim beat a hasty retreat.  
  
*****  
  
When Jim finally made it into the kitchen, Blair, having already changed into jeans and a yellow golf shirt, was whisking waffle batter. He glanced up and asked, "Bacon?"  
  
Jim nodded and took the package out of the fridge. He turned on the oven, then  got out the cookie sheet and rack and started to spread the slices across the rack. When he was done, he stuck the cookie sheet inside the oven.   By the time the bacon was done, the waffles would be ready to cook, since Blair liked to allow the batter to rise a bit first.  
  
"You thinking what I am about the table still up outside?" Jim suddenly asked as he made the orange juice.  
  
"No, but that's a great finish to the camp-out. You willing to set things up while I finish in here?"  
  
"Sure am."  With that, he started gathering up everything necessary for breakfast outdoors.  
  
By the time Jake and Corky ran into the kitchen--clean, combed and brushed--the room smelled of  sizzling bacon.  Jake immediately spotted the waffle iron and started jumping up and down. "waffles, waffles, waffles!"  
  
Corky, not to be undone, said, "yipppeeee!"  
  
Jake glanced over at the unset table and puzzled, asked, "daddy, where are we going to eat?"  
  
"Why don't you take a peek outside?" he suggested as he poured waffle batter onto the hot griddle.  
  
Giving each other a 'what's up?' look, both boys hurried to the back door, got it open and peeked out--to see the camping table decked out in a red and white checked tablecloth, colorful plates and plastic utensils, syrup, orange juice pitcher and milk--all waiting for them.  
  
"we're eating brekkie outside too?" Jake asked in wonder.  
  
"Would it be a true camping trip if we didn't?" Blair asked reasonably.  
  
Both boys yelled "no!" at the exact same time, even as they scampered outside to get a spot at the table. Jim greeted them, told them to sit tight, and that he and Blair would bring everything out in a couple of minutes. With that, he left the happy boys to help Blair.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, platter of very hot waffles surrounded by bacon... yep, I think we're ready," Blair said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, time to chow down."  
  
Bearing the fruits of their labor, they walked out the back door and toward the table as both boys craned their necks to see everything. The platters were set down and, as if twins, Jake and Corky rubbed their hands gleefully together and watched with wide eyes as plates were passed, waffles and bacon deposited and then set down in front of each of them.  
  
"which syrupy for you, cork? maple or boysanburry?"  
  
"both!"  
  
"wow, i gotta try that too!"  
  
Both poured scads of rich maple syrup and _'boysanburry_ ' all over their waffle. Jake took his first bite, closed his eyes, made a loud humming sound, and said, "cork, you be the man!"  
  
Blair eyed the dark purple syrup and his already maple-covered waffles...and reached for the bottle. Jim, realizing it was useless to fight nature, did the same when Blair offered the boysenberry to him. After tasting the mixture on their waffles, both, surprised, said, "Jake's right. Corky, you be the man!"  
  
Looking very impressed with himself, he mimicked his best friend with the famous words, "a'course."  
  
*****  
  
"an they made _stuffed_ hot dogs and beans and we had s'mores and then we ate brekkie outside and i taught 'em all about mixing syrups and they said it was the bestest and goody chased the flashlight and 'cacha kept the lions and tigers away, although jakey's daddy said we have no bears so we didn't have to worry about them and can we have s'mores tonight, daddy, can we? huh?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, more for his son's sake then his own, Corky's father said, "We'll ask your mother, all right? Now, everyone's in the car waiting, since we still have to visit your aunt in the hospital, so I'm afraid you've got to say goodbye now, sweetie."  
  
Corky turned a sad face toward Jake and they did their little dance around each other before Corky's dad picked him up, thanked Jim and Blair again, confirmed plans for a family get-together after the Ellison-Sandburg-Porter camping trip, and then left; Corky in one arm, all of his stuff in the other. Jake waved and, once Corky's car disappeared from sight, turned and asked, "so all three of us will camp out tonight, right?"  
  
In perfect unison, Jim and Blair groaned.  
  
The End


End file.
